


Вечеринка в стиле диско

by MandoDiao



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Трудные будни контрабандиста в ретроспективе игры.





	Вечеринка в стиле диско

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на общий перевод фамилии Рейеса как "Видаль", я предпочла более жесткое окончание и дословную транслитерацию. Посвящается всем, кому не хватило Рейеса в игре и ждет с ним ДЛЦ. Котаны, я с вами на глубоком днище, плачу над своей жизнью.

Когда паковали чемоданы в Андромеду, народ брал лишь самое необходимое, особенно те, кто шел в статусе обслуживающего персонала: ремонтники, инженеры, медийщики, медики, охрана, и, конечно же, пилоты. Командному центру наверняка позволили больше, чем один контейнер на все вещи, но на то они и руководство, чтобы позволять себе лишнее. Во время бунта все произошло так быстро, что Рейес оставил все свои пожитки в каюте. Теперь он об этом и не вспоминал - смысл? Вернуть уже ничего нельзя: земная одежда непрактична для Кадары, несколько фотографий людей, которые давно умерли, наверняка нашли свою судьбу в утилизаторе; рукописные письма отпечатались в голове до строчки: ему не нужна бумага, чтобы помнить. 

Поначалу он не планировал уходить с бунтовщиками. Нексус просто не оставил ему выбора, даже крылья его отобрали из-за нехватки энергии: все полеты были запрещены на неопределенный срок. Какой из него пилот, если ему нельзя летать хотя бы на переработанном под гражданские перевозки челноке? “Анубис” был даже близко не похож на УТ-47а, который он пилотировал раньше в составе Альянса - расширенные боковые люки, увеличенный грузовой отсек. Благодаря этому Анубис вечно задирал нос под тяжестью в хвосте, и надо было еще постараться не содрать днище при приземлении. Они отобрали у него все, так что ему было терять со Слоан?

По крайней мере, на Кадаре он не сдохнет с голоду, в отличие от Нексуса, где даже грибы выращивались в специальных теплицах на Гидропонике. Возможно, когда Танн и Эддисон исчерпают все ресурсы и им придется голодать самим, они, наконец, созреют для союза с Портом. Кто знает? И будет ли готова Кадара помочь им? 

Точно не со Слоан во главе. Та скорее потребует полной капитуляции командного состава, чем оценит преимущества торговли с Нексусом и как важно, чтобы проект Инициативы все-таки преуспел. Слоан плевать на выгоду и процветание, ей важно только ее задетое достоинство. 

У людей на Нексусе все еще родня в крио-стазе: пятнадцать тысяч человек, азари, кроганов и саларианцев, друзья, коллеги, знакомые, семьи и дети. Слоан и на это плевать. Если Танн не согласится на ее условия - а Рейес был уверен, те будут очень жесткими и унизительными, - она пошлет их к черту, что будет то же самое, что и на верную смерть. 

Им останется отправиться на Эос, где, по последним данным, Инициатива недавно потеряла связь со “Стойкостью”. Это был последний действующий аванпост за пределами Нексуса, и ресурсы станции медленно, но верно подходили к концу. Им неоткуда ждать помощи. Кадара же во главе со Слоан будет смотреть на их медленную смерть и как люди на Нексусе, доведенные до отчаяния, снова поднимут бунт и скорее всего убьют Танна и всех его приспешников. 

Слоан никогда не умела решать проблемы без кровопролития.

Когда-то Рейес думал, что Слоан сделает Кадару новой Омегой: торговым оплотом, независимой зоной для всех, домом для тех, кому не нашлось места на Нексусе или других планетах кластера Элей. Размечтался. Ну правда. Слоан увидит выгоду, только если ей сунут кредиты под самый нос, а сами упадут, чтобы облизать ей ботинки. Уже несколько месяцев она могла привести Кадару в порядок, и что? 

А ничего. Она добилась трона, перед ее именем в страхе сжимались обычные гражданские, ее уважали наемники и бандиты. Достаточно. Ни о каких проблемах остальных жителей, выброшенных в трущобы или Пустоши, Слоан не хотела и слышать. 

Пока проблемы не укусят за задницу, она и пальцем не пошевелит. Иногда Рейес думал, что пора хоть кому-нибудь устроить ей эти проблемы.

А затем на его омни поступил звонок. 

\- Крантт Видал, - прозвучал грубый электронный голос знакомого крогана. 

Тот был в составе “Мусорщиков”, которые откололись от основного клана кроганов во время бунта на Нексусе и теперь промышляли разбоем по ближайшим звездным системам. Та еще компания, почти никто из приличных граждан не хотел иметь с ними дела даже на Кадаре, кроме Рейеса, да и тот помогал им только с добычей оружия, выступая контактным лицом в сделках. 

\- Здравствуй, Родар. Чем могу быть полезен?

\- Тут такое дело, - кроган задумчиво прорычал, - ты говорил, что ищешь всякий людской хлам. Дирган сказал, что это хитрый вид бомбы, но я точно где-то это видел.

На омни-инструменте появилась голограмма цветной игрушки.

\- Кубик Рубика?

\- Кубик что?

Рейес ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. 

\- Неважно, это не бомба. Откуда ты это достал?

\- У одного парня.

\- И что с парнем?

\- Умер. 

\- От чего?

\- Сам.

Рейес ухмыльнулся шире. Представлял он это “сам” - долго и мучительно, как минимум. 

\- А тело его?

\- Утонуло в кислотных болотах на Пустошах. 

\- Какое несчастье. Поскользнулся, небось.

\- А то. 

\- И перед тем как парень испустил дух, не мог ли он проговориться благородному крогану, который чисто случайно проходил мимо, откуда взялась эта штука?

\- Может и проговорился, - в голосе Родара прозвучала зловещая улыбка. 

Ему было четыре сотни лет без учета шестиста лет крио-сна, и уж Родар никогда не проболтается об убийстве по частоте, которую могли прослушивать. Приятно иметь дело с профессионалами.

\- И ты бы мог поделиться этой информацией со своим старым другом, скажем, на неделе в “Тартаре” за бутылкой пива?

\- Вот это другой разговор. До встречи.

С этими словами вызов завершился, оставив Рейеса в тишине его квартиры, что находилась в Порту. Иногда он думал, чтобы переехать вниз, в Трущобы, подальше от Слоан и ее вечного вымогательства, однако чувство самосохранения не давало ему сделать последний шаг. Может, когда-нибудь. Когда он будет меньше волноваться, что, появись он там без пушки, и его не прирежут за первым же углом.

Ах, мечты.

 

Сговорились встретиться в Пустошах, чтобы Рейес сам смог взглянуть на награбленное бандой Родара и оценить стоимость. Оба контейнера стояли в неглубокой пещере на востоке, и Рейес освещал себе путь омни-инструментом. Порой кто-нибудь из кроганов любопытствовал, находя интересную диковину среди хлама. 

\- Это?

\- Солнечные очки.

\- Они же дырявые и в форме звезд. Детские?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Рейес. - Вполне себе для взрослых.

\- Вы, люди, даже страннее, чем я думал. А это? 

\- Тетрис.

\- Что?? 

Понятнее крогану не стало, а Рейес, представив, как будет объяснять механизм, решил сократить все до: 

\- Игрушка. 

\- А-а. Это?

Из груды хлама Родар вытащил огромную сферу, обклеенную стеклом.

\- Диско-шар. Его придумали люди древности для вечеринок. 

\- Ваши древние что, не устраивали старый добрый мордобой? Не лили кровь рекой?

\- Нет, они танцевали, - и, как помнил Рейес, весьма специфично.

В понимании кроганов это было как в библиотеке сидеть. Рейес пробовал как-то их пойло на Тучанке - ринкол, так его вырубило почти мгновенно, а кроганам хоть бы хны. Родар разочарованно выдохнул:

\- Я смотрю, ваш народ и раньше не отличался умом. Нет ничего лучше драки и ярости победы.

Один из кроганов по имени Ундраг нашел афро-парик и, узнав, для чего он, тут же его напялил. 

\- Ну как? Я похож на ваших древних?

Рейесу пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы скрыть смех. Он один в компании двенадцати кроганов, и выставлять хотя бы одного дураком - не самая лучшая идея. Но Рейес всегда любил плохие идеи.

\- Поразительное сходство. Меня удивляет одно, откуда все это взялось на Ноле? 

\- Ну ты же знаешь круговорот товара в природе? - Родар нашел перьевое боа розового цвета и тут же обмотал вокруг шеи. Ну или того места, где она должна быть у крогана, но спрятана за панцирем и толстой шкурой. - Грабеж, убийство, снова грабеж. Мне идет?

\- Очень, - и глазом не моргнув соврал Рейес. - Думаешь, кетты убили кого-то из повстанцев Нексуса? Какого-нибудь богатого коллекционера?

\- Кетты или нет, добро все равно ничейное. Значит, наше. Будешь что-нибудь брать?

Рейес уже давно присмотрел себе коробку со старыми пластинками Би Джиз, Аббы, Бонни М, Шер и Глории Гейнор, однако, как стреляный воробей, даже не взглянул на коробку. Стоило бы ему проявить интерес, как Родар сдерет с него втридорога, а так у него есть шанс купить все за бесценок. Вместо этого он выудил серебряный костюм со штанами клеш и демонстративно развернул перед собой. 

\- А это что за хрень? - к нему подошел Ундраг, все еще в афро-парике. В свете омни-инструмента кучеряшки оказались нежно голубого цвета.

\- Костюм. Чтобы э-э... привлекать самок. 

\- И помогало?

\- Как видишь, человечество до сих пор не вымерло. 

\- То есть если я приду к человеческой женщине в этом, то она будет сговорчивее?

Рейес представил эту картину, и, несмотря на то, что чувство самосохранения кричало ему “нет”, язык его сам собой ответил:

\- О да. И парик не забудь. В нем ты будешь неотразим. 

\- Даже для Слоан? - уточнил кроган, и Рейес мысленно подписал себе смертный приговор. 

\- Особенно для Слоан.

 

Рейеса выкинули из Порта под оглушительные овации, из всех вещей у него была только недавно приобретенная коробка с пластинками, так что он ушел налегке. Спустившись в Трущобы, он ожидал неприветливый прием, а вместо этого встретил знакомого саларианца-наемника, который проводил его куда-то по бесконечным коридорам к новому жилью. Блок оказался даже больше, чем у него был в Порту - с кроватью, душем и холодильником.

Рейес скинул коробку в угол и с удивлением огляделся.

\- А в честь чего такая щедрость?

Иш набрал что-то на омни, не поднимая глаз: он всегда так делал, будучи занят несколькими делами одновременно.

\- Кажется, вы, люди, говорите “рука руку моет”, - у Иша была невероятная память и большая склонность читать о культурах других народов. - Тем более, у тебя единственного есть связной среди ангара, и лишаться твоего сотрудничества было бы глупо.

У Рейеса действительно были знакомые среди новой расы, но не сказать, что они особо дружили. Он вообще не был уверен, что местные ангара вообще готовы с кем-либо дружить после встречи с кеттами. Те, кого он знал, жили разрозненно по всей Кадаре и пытались выжить. 

Иш был молод, но уже успел отслужить в охране Нексуса, что для его известной сильным интеллектом расы было вообще необычно. На Кадаре он входил в небольшую горстку контрабандистов, которые избегали Слоан и пользовались услугами Рейеса для дипломатических переговоров воюющих сторон или его умениями пилота. Слоан считала их организацию слишком мелкой, чтобы о них переживать, этим они и пользовались, зарабатывая на безбедную жизнь.

\- Слоан на тебя очень зла, и Родар тоже. Она убила Ундрага прямо в штабе “Отверженных”.

\- Кто ж знал, что бедный парень положил глаз на Слоан.

Иш наградил его долгим взглядом черных круглых глаз амфибии.

\- Ты знал. Ты всегда все знаешь.

\- Родар вытащил меня из Порта ради груды хлама, а мое время стоит дорого. Кроме того, я до сих пор не простил ему смерть Ашаалер.

\- Он был ангара.

\- Это принижает ценность его жизни?

Иш покачал головой, вернувшись к своему омни. Его длинные пальцы замелькали над экраном.

\- Ты страшный человек, Видал. Послать на смерть несчастного крогана из-за случая, произошедшего два месяца назад.

\- Ваша раса вообще устроила им генофаг. 

Иш улыбнулся тонким ртом, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. 

\- А я разве против? Моя симпатия здесь полностью на твоей стороне. Родар занимает нишу на рынке, которая мне интересна, а с его потрепанной репутацией мне будет легче его потеснить. К тому же давно никто не задирал Слоан настолько, чтобы так вывести ее из себя. Тебе закрыли вход в Порт?

\- Нет, только лишили блока.

\- Глупо с ее стороны.

\- Угу. Какие новости с Нексуса? - Рейес снял куртку и бросил ее на кровать. 

\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь, с кем я веду переписку. Но новости действительно есть, и еще какие: прибыл человеческий ковчег.

\- О. Это плохо. 

\- Разве не ты хотел, чтобы Инициатива добилась успеха в Элее?

\- Хотел, но кроме этого прибытие ковчега значит, что Нексус не падет в скором времени к ногам Слоан. Она будет в ярости и начнет закручивать гайки на Кадаре. 

Иш непонимающе поднял голову.

\- Зачем Слоан браться за работу инженеров?

\- Это образное выражение, значит, что нам всем здесь несдобровать. 

\- А-а. Ну, может, это объединит недовольных против нее, и она узнает, что такое бунт и предательство с другой стороны.

Рейес прищурился, глядя на Иша, и задумчиво протянул:

\- Действительно.

 

С Кимой Доргун они познакомились еще при заселении на Кадару, внезапно сойдясь на том, что отбитую у кеттов базу стоило бы вернуть обратно ангара, а не диктовать свои условия на чужой планете и чужому народу. Если люди хотели в будущем мирно сосуществовать с этой расой, то отбирать их собственность было не самым лучшим началом.

Кроме того, Кима, в отличие от Роекаар, очень даже обрадовалась прибытию людей в Андромеду. Она говорила, что ангара слишком простосердечные и искренние для войны с кеттами и что вероломство людей может спасти ее народ. “Или мы научимся у вас лучше контролировать свои эмоции, или нас ждет вымирание”. 

Рейесу нравились ангара, однако те работать с ним особо не спешили, недолюбливая чужаков в целом, поэтому он очень ценил Киму и ее мягкий нрав. Каким-то чудом он тоже ей нравился, и порой они составляли неплохую команду на вылазках. 

Спустя месяц, как он переехал в Трущобы, оказалось, что дела отсюда вести даже удобнее. Никто не следил за ним и его передвижениями, сделки можно было перепоручить за несколько сотен кредитов вполне исполнительным людям, азари и даже Родару. Бизнес есть бизнес, личные разборки могли подождать своего часа. К тому же, плохая реклама - тоже реклама, и клиентов, которые не переваривали Слоан, прибавилось в разы. В открытую выступать против “Отверженных” Рейес не видел смысла - не начинай бой, если можешь проиграть, как говорили саларианцы, - потому он действовал через представителей, которые держали с ним связь по электронной почте. 

Его сеть росла как на дрожжах, однако некоторыми, очень важными делами он все еще предпочитал заниматься сам. Например, ангарской реликвией, которую Киме удалось обнаружить на востоке Пустошей возле заброшенных сооружений Реликтов. Они отправились вдвоем, налегке, запарковав челнок в укрытии гор и камней.

\- Это правда, что недавно прилетел еще один ковчег с людьми?

Рейес пристегнул кобуру и проверил гранаты на поясе, прежде чем двинуться за Кимой.

\- Да. Двадцать тысяч новых колонистов. 

\- И каждым вашим ковчегом управляет Первопроходец, который связан с Искусственным Интеллектом?

\- Сокращенно мы называем его СЭМ. 

\- Почему на вашей первой базе не было Первопроходца, если это такая важная должность? 

\- Потому что кое-кто не рассчитывал, что возникнут проблемы со Скверной. Все руководящие чины собирались прибыть первыми, чтобы никто и не подумал забрать у них власть. Они не согласились на подключение к СЭМу, так что мы оказались беспомощны. Затем погибла Джиен Гарсон - что, кстати, очень подозрительно, - и все пошло в тартарары в междоусобной войне.

\- Что такое “тартарары”? 

Иногда Рейес проклинал свое земное образование на земном космопорте в Нью-Мехико.

\- А что вы говорите, когда ситуация очень плохо развивается?

\- Мы говорим: “Джинал Раа Сотвон”. Или по-другому, - “в задний проход Архонта”. 

Рейес запомнил на всякий случай.

\- Теперь, когда прибыл ковчег, у вас есть Первопроходец. Все наладится? - с надеждой спросила Кима и глянула на него круглыми глазами цвета вселенной.

\- Ах если бы. 

\- Не понимаю.

Они шли по песочному настилу, и мелкие камни скрипели у них под ботинками, скатываясь с холма вниз. Вдали виднелся гребень голубого демона, который был занят, разрывая землю огромными лапами в поисках еды.

\- Командование Нексуса отправило его на Эос, чтобы отбить аванпосты. Я не большой фанат Слоан, ты знаешь, но Эддисон еще та вероломная… м-м...

\- Сккут.

\- М?

\- Экскремент жизнедеятельности. 

\- А-а, да, именно сккут. Как я понял, она недовольна тем, что преемником умершего Первопроходца стал его сын. Она отправила его на Эос без подготовки, где он почти стопроцентно умрет, и СЭМ перейдет к следующему в очереди.

\- Мне трудно ориентироваться в хитросплетениях мотиваций вашего народа. Иногда плохие поступки обусловлены необходимостью, а иногда вы осуждаете их. У нее нет причин желать ему смерти, кроме как личной неприязни. Это же слишком?

\- Слишком, - кивнул Рейес. - Но никто ей и слова не скажет. Может, только Кеш, но к кроганам после бунта не станут прислушиваться.

Некоторое время они шли, взбираясь по булыжникам и большим камням и держась подальше от открытой местности. Пустоши были опасным местом для беспечной прогулки.

\- А что, если он преуспеет?

Рейес сначала даже не понял, о чем она говорила.

\- Кто?

\- Первопроходец. 

\- И отобьет аванпосты у кеттов? Целый взвод солдат и ученых погибли на планете, а у него и его команды в несколько пробужденных после крио-сна получится? Если только случится чудо. Кроме того, там третий уровень радиации, и вот чтобы избавиться от нее, этот парень должен оказаться самим Иисусом.

\- Иисусом?

\- В нашем народе ходит байка о всемогущем существе, и ему поклоняется горстка фанатиков. 

\- Вот же сккут. 

Рейес был с ней полностью согласен. Из-за горного хребта показались обелиски Реликтов, торчащие из земли, как исполинские столпы из черного камня. Жилы неизвестной энергии зеленого цвета пульсировали по ним, и ощущалась странная вибрация, как от электричества. 

Внезапно им навстречу вышел воин кеттов с Хешем наперевес, и Рейес даже руку на винтовку положить не успел, как Кима мгновенно застрелила солдата из своего двухзарядного Скорпиона. В голове кетта появилась дымящаяся дыра, и он с глухим ударом упал на землю. 

\- Ну вот, проблемы, - Кима удивленно обернулась на него, и Рейес добавил: - Кетты не ходят по одному. 

Его слова подтвердил звук снятых с предохранителей штурмовых винтовок за спиной, и Рейес с Кимой вдруг предстали перед весьма разъяренным отрядом во главе с Посвященным. 

\- Подождите! - выбросил вперед руки Рейес. - Это недопонимание!

Кетт в тяжелой броне и с огромным пулеметом зло прищурился. Кима перевела его гневную речь:

\- Вы убили нашего командира. Вы умрете!

\- Он сам. 

Казалось, это на несколько секунд заставило отряд растеряться и чуть опустить оружие. Избранные за спиной нового командира переглянулись. 

\- У него след от заряда в голове. Как он мог сам?!

\- Ну, - Рейес тянул время, не зная, что еще придумать, - тогда это она.

Он указал на Киму, и та удивленно ахнула. 

\- Рейес!

\- Прости, милая, но тут каждый сам за себя. 

Он сделал шаг в сторону, будто готовился к тому, что ее застрелят. 

\- Рейес! - еще более возмущенно уставилась на него ангара. 

\- Ты же сама сказала, что не понимаешь нашего вероломства. Вот твой шанс. 

И в тот момент, когда Посвященный обратил на нее дуло пулемета, Рейес нажал несколько кнопок на омни и, бросив гранату-липучку, кинулся на ангара, выводя ее из зоны поражения. От взрывной волны они покатились по склону прямо к колоннам Реликтов и остановились, лишь ударившись о черный постамент. 

\- Рейес? - донесся до него слабый голос Кимы.

\- Да?

\- Ты тоже сккут.

 

Когда ему пришло письмо с Нексуса, Рейес чуть было не расплескал пиво на монитор. Пиво было хорошее, он украл его из закромов Слоан, когда последний раз был в штабе “Отверженных”. В конце концов, даже такой идиот, как Кетус, однажды додумается, почему при каждом появлении Рейеса у них пропадает по два-три ящика. Он утер ладонью рот и снова перечитал письмо от Кери Т’Вессы, знакомой азари, которая докладывала ему последние новости из штаба Инициативы.

От кого: Кери Т’Весса  
Кому: Рейес Видал

Основан военный аванпост на Эосе.  
База кеттов уничтожена.  
Уровень радиации снижен до первого уровня и продолжает падать.

Рейес задумчиво почесал голое колено, достал омни и надел на руку. Он набрал код для связи и запросил видеозвонок, к счастью, саларианцы спали всего час, и одного конкретного почти всегда можно было застать за работой.

\- Иш, мне нужна информация. 

\- Тебе всегда нужна информация, вот только обычно ты ее достаешь не через меня. Что изменилось? - прозвучал электронный голос.

\- Мне нужно все, что у тебя есть на Райдеров со времен Земли. О семье. Как они попали в программу Инициативы, их логи, почта, записи, старые интервью, заслуги перед Альянсом, все логи, где они упоминались до прибытия на Андромеду. 

\- Надо же, давно я не слышал в голосе Рейеса Видала столько огня. Тебя заинтересовал человеческий Первопроходец?

\- Скоро он всех заинтересует. Парень настоящий Мерлин, и этого просто не может быть. 

\- Мерлин? Я думал, что Райдер молод для седой бороды и хождения с посохом. К тому же, на Эосе это было бы странно. 

\- Что ты скажешь, если однажды появится кроган и расскажет тебе, как работает ретранслятор?

\- Я бы сказал, что это абсолютно и статистически невозможная аномалия. Мозг кроганов едва ли покрывает их ежедневную рутину между командами есть, спать и размножаться. За редким исключением.

Рейес холодно улыбнулся.

\- Значит, ты понимаешь. Райдер - это абсолютно и статистически невозможная аномалия. И мне надо знать, почему. 

\- Запрос принят. Я пришлю все на твою почту. 

\- Спасибо, Иш. До связи.

\- До связи, Рейес. И напоминаю, что похищение людей все еще вне закона, даже в этой галактике. 

Рейес ухмыльнулся, выключив омни, и снова открыл письмо от Кери. Внизу, оказывается, она прислала ему запись интервью, которую она сделала перед тем, как Скотт Райдер отправился на Эос. Он нажал “проиграть видеозапись”.

В кадре появилось неуверенное бледное лицо солдата, которому от силы было лет двадцать. Судя по отсутствию выправки и довольно свободной прическе, которая сохранилась еще с Млечного Пути, Скотт Райдер служил или в разведке, или во внутренних резервах. 

Тот смущался перед камерой и фальшиво улыбался с видом человека, который вляпался в такое, что ему не разгрести никогда. 

\- И какого сорта вопросы?

\- О, для начала один, очень простой. Как вы относитесь к тому, что, спустя четырнадцать месяцев в Андромеде, все, чего достигло руководство, - это нехватка ресурсов, уничтоженные аванпосты, очередь из крио-стаза и изгнание половины Нексуса в открытый космос?

Райдер открыл было рот, а затем пожал плечами и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Они облажались. 

Раздался кашель продюсера, а следом и Кери, которая точно не ожидала такого ответа.

\- Очень честное мнение, Райдер. 

\- Вы же сами просили. Как я могу отказать даме? - он очаровательно улыбнулся, преобразившись как по волшебству. 

\- Акхм. Да, вы правы, просила. Но что вы имели в виду под “облажались”?

\- Скоро нам грозит смерть от голода на собственной станции. Что еще можно иметь в виду? Может, даже и не облажались. Может, “проср***ли нах*** пыжаку под хвост” будет более подходяще?

Кери прыснула со смеху, прикрыв лицо рукой, и сделала знак продюсеру, но тот не выключил записывающий дроид.

\- Боюсь, Райдер, мы не сможем пустить эту версию в эфир. 

\- Слишком честно? - игриво спросил тот, складывая руки на груди. 

\- Может, чуть меньше экспрессии и больше фактов, - Кери была полностью покорена, но не подала вида. 

\- Ну, тогда так, - Райдер сделал серьезное лицо. - У Инициативы определенно возникли трудности. Мы не были готовы к Скверне, агрессивной расе кеттов и тому, что золотые миры не такие уж и золотые. Но теперь это место наш дом. И только потому, что у нас трудности, мы не отступим. Во-первых, к сожалению, некуда, а во-вторых, только крысы бегут с корабля, когда в нем пробоина. Мы прилетели сюда сквозь шестьсот световых лет не для того, чтобы сдаться и тихо умереть. Дорога строится из первых шагов. Они не всегда легкие и полны радостей, но без них не получится пройти весь путь. Вы можете одобрять или не одобрять Нексус и его руководство, но с одним вам придется согласиться - только вместе мы сможем сделать Андромеду своим домом. 

Некоторое время Кери молчала, думая, что он скажет что-то еще, завороженная силой его голоса, а затем проговорила: 

\- Это было впечатляюще, Райдер. Директору Танну не понравится, но к пыжаку его. Я не для того стала журналистом, чтобы брызгать радугой на заказ. 

\- Да вы мятежница в душе. Осторожнее, кажется, вы вознамерились украсть мое сердце, Кери, - на этом он снова озорно улыбнулся, как мальчишка. Кто-то позвал его от стыковочного шлюза, и он закатил глаза, будто один из взрослых напомнил ему, что пора закругляться с играми. - Я бы поболтал с вами дольше, но мне правда надо спешить. 

\- Конечно, Райдер. Надеюсь, в следующий прилет на Нексус мы сможем обсудить с вами что-нибудь, кроме политики. В смысле, - Кери бы покраснела, не будь она азари, а ее кожа - нежно-голубого цвета. - Я имела в виду, профессионально. Да. Чисто профессионально.

Рейес никогда не видел, чтобы она заикалась, а это кое-что да значило.

\- Конечно, - Райдер махнул рукой и исчез за сомкнувшимися дверьми отсека.

Видео кончилось, и его блок погрузился во тьму. Рейес посидел молча, заканчивая бутылку пива, а затем включил запись еще раз. На третий ему поступил звонок на омни. 

\- Иш?

\- Я скинул все, что тебя интересовало. Очень любопытная история, и, может, ты не зря заподозрил, что с Райдерами что-то не так. Со всей их семьей что-то не так: мать Райдера напрямую участвовала в разработке имплантов Первопроходцев, а его отец сконструировал СЭМа.

\- Ты справился так быстро?

Иш оскорбленно фыркнул. 

\- Мой метаболизм в восемь раз быстрее твоего, Рейес. Для меня все расы вокруг делают все очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень-очень, - Иш сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть и продолжил, - очень-очень-очень-очень…

\- Я тебя понял.

\- ...очень-очень-очень-очень, и чтобы ты действительно понял, о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-оч-е-е-е-е-е-е-еень медленно. 

\- Я понял еще после первого “очень”, спасибо.

\- Так вот, о Райдерах. Я могу попробовать установить прослушку на Нексусе, когда он там появится, но, судя по возможностям сканера СЭМа, он скорее всего обнаружит ее в два счета. 

Рейес задумчиво постучал пальцами по бутылке. 

\- А давай по старинке. 

\- По старинке? Подойти и спросить у него все напрямую?

\- Не настолько по старинке, - усмехнулся Рейес. - Нет, давай подключим соглядатаев. СЭМ не сможет уловить, что на уме у прохожего. 

\- Может сработать, - согласился Иш. - Я дам распоряжения. Однако на Эосе тебе придется организовывать все самому.

Рейес зловеще улыбнулся. 

\- За это не беспокойся. У меня есть план получше.

 

Саботировать связь на Буре - корабле Первопроходца - было бы слишком сложной задачей при том, что все электронные носители и приспособления сутками напролет контролировал СЭМ. Но это было и незачем, ему было достаточно взломать систему на Нексусе, благо, коды доступа к входному терминалу помощника Авины - ВИ азари, которая приветствовала всех по прибытии - ему радостно предоставили хакеры, прячущиеся в горах Пустошей. За провизию и некоторое оборудование.

Один из его специалистов взломал почту директора Танна и в обход сделал электронную копию для того, чтобы фильтровать некоторые письма до того, как они попадут к саларианцу. Задержка была в пару секунд, так что никто ничего не заподозрил, а на почту Рейеса теперь приходили небольшие отчеты о продвижении миссии Первопроходца. Теперь он постоянно знал об их путешествиях по галактике. 

В то же время Райдер вершил чудеса. Первый контакт с Айей, основной планетой ангара. Уничтожение архитектора на Эосе и полная капитуляция кеттов с аванпоста Продромос. Сейчас он держал путь на Хаварл, в непроходимые джунгли и обитель Роекаар - радикальной группировки военных сил ангара, желающей смерти всем чужакам. 

Инициатива расширялась и крепла, а Слоан окончательно съехала с катушек. В порту никто особо не следил за новостями, но от торговцев то и дело доносились слухи о победоносном шествии Райдера, и в Порту поползло недовольство. Почему Слоан ничего не делала с ядовитой водой, с Роекаар в Пустошах, почему не развивала торговлю с местными ангара, раз уж они приняли людей на своей планете? Может, у них есть еда, и они не против поделиться? Может, они помогут с испарениями серы и гейзерами? Может, они наши союзники?

На это Слоан закрыла Порт под пошлинный налог, а населению выдвинула ультиматум - или платите за защиту, или выметайтесь в Пустоши на верную смерть. Рейеса еще никогда так не бесила чья-то непроходимая тупость. 

Чем больше она закручивала гайки, тем больше нарастало давление, которое грозило разорвать Порт на кусочки. Именно тогда появился Шарлатан. 

Рейес не собирался изображать из себя подпольного криминального гения. Или сборище гениев. Он просто пытался спустить пар и выполнял работу, о которой Слоан и слышать не хотела: помогал беженцам в Пустошах, давал займы, чтобы семьи могли платить за защиту “Отверженных”, иногда саботировал сделки Слоан и забирал выгоду себе. Он не собирался набирать последователей и создавать “Коллектив”. “Коллектив” создал себя сам. 

Словно жители Кадары только и ждали, чтобы объединиться против Слоан и поднять протестующий флаг: Шарлатан стал их знаменем, и силы Рейеса стали уходить в основном на то, чтобы никто не догадывался о реальных размерах его сети. Для Слоан они были горсткой отщепенцев, на самом деле же, Рейес с удивлением понял, что контролирует почти все основные поставки оружия и продовольствия, хотя торговля в самом Порту все еще облагалась огромными налогами для всех, кроме “Отверженных”. 

Но все это были временные меры, рано или поздно со Слоан придется что-то решать.

От внутренних размышлений Рейеса отвлек запрос на омни от Кимы. Она редко звонила, чаще писала на почту, где они договаривались встретиться в безопасном месте. Звонок по общему каналу означал срочность.

\- Рейес, нам нужно с тобой поговорить. Встречаемся на прежнем месте. 

Нам. Это значило, что она обращается к нему от имени Сопротивления ангара, а может, даже от имени Эфры, их лидера. Тот никогда не общался с Рейесом напрямую. 

\- Я буду через час. 

\- Захвати оружие.

О, это уже становится интересно. 

Он прилетел на челноке, спрятав его в горах, как обычно, а сам спустился в пещеру, которую использовал как временную передержку для ценных товаров. Кима сидела возле генератора и выглядела несчастной.

\- Мошаэ Сефа забрали кетты.

Кима выглядела так, будто весь ее мир был уничтожен. Увидев Рейеса, она бросилась к нему и крепко обняла в поисках поддержки. Иногда Рейес удивлялся, как ангара вообще выжили в войне, будучи такими открытыми, но в этом было свое очарование. Он сам видел, как Ашаалер в пылу битвы забывал о собственной безопасности и несся на врагов, как берсерк. Ангара состоял раньше в Роекаар, но быстро ушел, когда угроза кеттов на Кадаре стала менее острой, и его смерть до сих пор лежала на совести Рейеса тяжким грузом. То, что он какое-то время питал к Ашаалеру не совсем дружеские чувства, делу тем более не помогало. 

\- Она вроде была вашим духовным лидером.

Кима прижалась к нему ближе.

\- Она гораздо больше, Рейес. Она видела ангара до прихода кеттов, она носитель всей нашей истории. Она наш светоч, наша надежда. Без нее и ее знаний мы падем в беспросветную тьму. 

Страсть ангара к поэзии и метафорам иногда смешила Рейеса, особенно их склонность к драме, но здесь ему оставалось только пожалеть Киму. Он обнял ее в ответ, поглаживая по розовым отросткам на голове. От ее тонкой мембранной кожи к его пальцам чуть заметно льнуло что-то вроде статического электричества.

\- Ты же вызвала меня, не только нуждаясь в моих потрясающих способностях утешителя?

\- Во всем виноват один из наших, Вен Терев. Роекаар на Воелде схватили его и собираются казнить, и, как бы я ни была согласна с ними, он обладает важной информацией о кеттах и их лидере. Мы должны забрать его.

\- Можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Это были громкие слова, особенно без выплаченного аванса в круглую сумму, но Кима занимала особое место в его сердце. А места там и так было мало, чтобы терять еще и ее дружбу. Ласково погладив ее по лбу, Рейес снисходительно произнес: 

\- А теперь расскажи мне ваш план, а я расскажу, почему он не сработает.

 

Вен Терева собирались казнить на Хаварле, и единственным уязвимым местом в конвое Роекаар была дозаправка на заброшенном аванпосте в джунглях - небольшое окно между прибытием подкрепления и самого Акксула, лидера Роекаар. Это их шанс. Рейес всегда действовал небольшим отрядом вместо огромной армии и выбрал на высадку Иша, Киму, Сонада, человека-снайпера, и Зию Кордиер, отличного контрабандиста и собутыльника. Зия пила, как заправский кроган, лезла по пьяни в драку и всегда могла учуять, где пахло выгодой.

Вместе они приземлились рядом со стеной Реликтов. Сонада отправили на одну из черных колонн, чтобы он занял место и следил за лагерем, Иш сканировал частоты переговоров и устанавливал блокаторы, Кима переводила разговоры в лагере, а они с Зией последний раз проверили оружие и арсенал, сидя на открытой двери челнока.

\- Каков план?

\- Действовать, как я скажу, - Рейес проверил Скорпион и вставил патроны с электрозарядом.

\- А подробнее?

\- А подробнее я расскажу по ходу дела. 

Зия уставилась на него с неприязнью, ее рыжие волосы были убраны в шлем - местному воздуху она не доверяла, тогда как Рейес и вовсе прилетел в своей обычной куртке и штанах. Чем легче броня, тем быстрее можно убежать. 

\- Ты мне совсем не доверяешь? 

\- Я всем не доверяю. Тем более, так я испорчу сюрприз. 

Зия фыркнула, зарядила свой дробовик и включила щиты на броне. 

\- Надеюсь, твой сюрприз меня не разочарует.

\- А он и не для тебя. Иди, - насколько Рейес был мил в общении, настолько же он ценил людей, которые умели выполнять приказы без лишних вопросов. 

Все разошлись по местам, Иш ждал его команды, и Рейес со сканером отправился в ближайшую пещеру. Демоны, особенно голубые, спали в породе и очень быстро выходили из себя. В пещере нашлось целых два, мутировавших до невероятных размеров, и Рейес недолго думая выстрелил.

А затем очень быстро побежал обратно на поверхность, перепрыгивая через камни. Патроны были специальные, они впивались в толстую шкуру и били по ней током, раздражая демона до абсолютного бешенства, пуская импульсы по всем ближайшим объектам. Грохот за спиной Рейеса стоял такой, будто сама гора сдвинулась с места.

\- Давай! - скомандовал он Ишу по омни, и тот вырубил всю связь в округе. 

Саларианец ждал Рейеса на выходе под био-щитом. Он схватил его и скачками направился в сторону лагеря, пока за ними неслись два огромных разъяренных животных. Те ревели, неслись на руках, как гигантские обезьяны с каменной шкурой и острым гребнем, не разбирая пути. Деревья ломались, рев разносился по всей округе, а Рейес лишь крепче держался за Иша, пока тот выполнял броски на био-тяге. 

Они пронеслись по лагерю Роекаар светло-голубой тенью, и демоны ворвались следом, круша все на своем пути и неся хаос. Взорвались несколько батарей - это Сонад отстреливал их со своего насеста, добавляя паники. Глядя на все это, спрятавшийся в высоких кустах Иш произнес:

\- Твои успешные планы не могли бы хоть раз быть чуточку потише? 

\- Тогда будет не так весело, - пожал плечами Рейес. - Кроме того, это же элитные войска, в честной битве у нас против них нет и шанса. Они всю жизнь сражаются против кеттов, и любой план по штурму для них - рутина.

\- Логично, - кивнул Иш, вздрогнув от очередного взрыва. 

Ангара бежали подальше от разъяренных животных, где их уже поджидала Зия с пулеметной очередью, прошивая всех насквозь. Почти весь отряд был разбит в считанные секунды, а за выжившими погнались демоны, оставив лагерь на разграбление. Рейес спокойно прошел среди трупов, мимо горящего корпуса челнока к клетке, защищенной биополем. 

Кима выключила генератор, и поле отключилось. Она тут же подошла и влепила предателю довольно сильную пощечину, прошипев:

\- Как ты мог?! 

\- Вен Терев, вы арестованы по обвинению в предательстве своего народа, - сообщил ему Рейес. 

\- Вы убьете меня? - спросил тот, сидя в наручниках и потирая след от удара Кимы. 

\- Нет, мы доставим тебя на Айю. 

\- Лучше смерть, - он гордо задрал голову, смотря на Киму, не мигая и, очевидно, ожидая, что она принесет ему долгожданный исход.

\- Чтобы ты переродился в своей семье и жил дальше? Нет. 

Она отступила, спрятавшись за Рейеса и, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки. 

\- Это позиция труса, - заметил Рейес, забирая ангара с пола и подталкивая к месту, где был припаркован их челнок. 

\- Я не трус.

\- Так докажи это и попробуй исправить то, что натворил. 

\- Как? - вполне серьезно спросил ангара. - Я не раскаиваюсь в том, что хотел спасти жизни многих взамен одной жизни Мошаэ. 

Внезапно позади них раздался странный треск и, обернувшись, они увидели Зию, которая бежала изо всех сил, пулемет бил ее по бедру тяжелым круглым дулом.

\- ДЕМОНЫ ВОЗВРАЩАЮТСЯ!

Вот же сккут, - подумал Рейес.

 

Его печень чуть не выпрыгнула из горла, когда он запрыгнул в челнок и ногой пнул по переключателю, чтобы дверь шлюза закрылась. Ему пришлось сделать два круга почета вокруг лагеря, чтобы Иш успел включить турбодвигатель и ускоритель массы, а остальные - удобно устроиться в креслах. Он лежал, держась за живот, и через смотровое окно видел, как из огромных столбов Реликтов бьют три голубых луча куда-то неподалеку.

\- Что это? - он с интересом поднялся. 

\- Это Райдер. 

\- Он здесь? На Хаварле?

Кима кивнула с места второго пилота.

\- Эфра дал разрешение на доступ к Хранилищам, и он пытается починить нашу умирающую планету. Затем он отправится на Воелд. 

\- За Мошаэ? На самую большую базу кеттов в Элее? - Рейес покачал головой. Кажется, все вокруг были не прочь ставить Первопроходцу невозможные цели и смотреть, как он совершает чудо. 

\- Воелд, ужас, - поежилась Зия. - Там же такой холод, что костюм не спасает. Они решили закопать его в снегах или заморозить во льду?

\- У нас нет выбора, - печально заметила Кима. - Если Райдер поможет нам, то Эфра откроет для него Айю и хранилище. Без Мошаэ наш дух ослаблен, дети идут на смерть, мечтая о перерождении, а лидеры не знают, что делать.

\- Ну, от парня действительно есть толк, - пожал он плечами, хотя внутри неприятно скреблась мысль о том, что Райдера используют, и для такого юнца на него свалилось слишком много. 

Но он взрослел, Рейес это видел. В интервью после Эоса, которое у Райдера снова взяла Кери, его улыбка немного угасла, в лице и плечах поселилась усталость. Он начинал осознавать, сколько еще предстоит дел и что конца и края не видно бесконечным проблемам. Он все еще флиртовал за кадром с Кери, но уже избегая надежд, которые вряд ли сможет оправдать.

Он стал аккуратнее в словах, хотя и продолжал шутить. Кроган из его команды обмолвился в баре, что “малыш не из трусливых, и, когда их обступили ангара и приказали явиться их лидеру, он лишь попросил СЭМа удалить все порно-запросы из истории его компьютера”. 

Рейес долго смеялся над отчетом, понимая, что его интерес давно вышел за рамки приличий. Райдер ему определенно нравился, и он не хотел, чтобы парень сгинул на Воелде. Возможно, пора связаться с Ветрой и предложить свои услуги чуть более напрямую, - подумал он. 

Кто же знал, что Родар, тот еще мстительный сукин сын, ждал их на подлете к Кадаре, где их попросту ограбили. Рейес все еще считал, что кража украденного ранее пленника все еще считалась нехорошим поступком, однако винить крогана не собирался.

 

Зайдя в бар к Юми и глянув за стойку, Рейес несколько секунд стоял в прострации, так что даже пропустил, как один из пьяных кроганов задел его плечо, не рассчитав траектории. Рейес этого не заметил. 

Он был уверен, что после их провала по доставке предателя Вена Терева на Айю, Сопротивление пошлет какого-нибудь ангара, но перед ним сидел Райдер. Понимал ли парень, какого уважения добился от их лидера, раз Эфра позволил вмешаться во внутренние дела своего народа? Может, нет. А, может, и понимал, раз сидел здесь в ожидании мистической Шены. 

Рейес жадно прошелся взглядом по его фигуре, облаченной в гражданскую форму Инициативы. Его интерес, наверное, был написан крупными буквами на лице. Он шагнул к барной стойке, памятуя о всевидящем СЭМе. 

\- Не жди ее, она тебя недостойна, - он пристроился рядом, сделав знак Юми. 

Та молча поставила перед ним два стакана с выпивкой, привыкнув за столько времени к тому, как он вел дела. У нее под столом лежал шестизарядный Юшиор, и она всегда была готова его прикрыть. Или пристрелить самой, если он в очередной раз не заплатит за очередную попойку с Зией. Эти алкогольные времена, кстати, прошли так же быстро, как и начались - из-за того, что он умыкнул у рыжей сделку перед самым носом. Зия такие вещи не прощала. 

Райдер, сосредоточенный на каком-то внутреннем споре, отказался от протянутого стакана. 

\- Не интересует.

\- На задании?

\- Можно сказать и так. 

\- А что, если я твое задание? 

Райдер удивленно уставился на Рейеса, переваривая низкий голос и заигрывающий тон. М-да, похоже, парня на Воелде совсем заморозили. Первопроходец прошелся по Рейесу взглядом, оценивая перспективы, или тому так хотелось думать. 

\- Все еще не заинтересован, прости. 

\- Настоящий джентльмен, - Рейес протянул руку для знакомства. - Шена, приятно познакомиться. 

\- Ты? Шена? - его рукопожатие было крепким, в глазах зажегся искренний интерес. - Я думал, это будет кто-то более…

\- Неотразимый? Очаровательный? Обаятельный? С третьим размером груди?

\- Ангара. 

Он коротко рассмеялся.

\- Ну, ты тоже не особо на них смахиваешь, Первопроходец. 

\- Скотт. 

\- Скотт, - послушно повторил Рейес, привыкая к звучанию его имени. Ему было интересно, не слишком ли он пялился на Райдера, чтобы его поведение посчитали неприличным. - Рейес Видал. 

Он предложил переместиться подальше от стойки с вечно страдающими жаждой посетителями. 

\- Почему Шена?

\- Кодовые имена, конспирация, не все ангара рады знать, что их источник из людей. А у тебя какие оправдания, Первопроходец Скотт?

\- Имплант и постоянная связь с ИИ ковчега, который бывает абсолютно невыносим и очень плохо шутит. 

\- **Первопроходец, тебе известно почему у турианцев гребни на затылке?** \- раздался электронный, безэмоциональный голос из омни Скотта. - **Потому что они защищают их от подзатыльников.**

Райдер прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- СЭМ, я же просил.

\- **Мне не хватало данных о реакциях на анекдот. Мистер Видал предоставил мне доказательства, что я действительно что-то упускаю. Может, еще один?**

Рейес пожал плечами, впервые слыша голос ИИ. Он подозревал, что СЭМ с Гипериона будет отличаться от любых ИИ, которых он встречал раньше, но этот напомнил ему Иша, когда тот пытался разобраться в человеческих поговорках.

\- Прошу.

\- **Смотрите новое видео под названием “Гет разбушевался или где моя масленка?”**

Рейес скупо улыбнулся, видя, что Райдер с каждой секундой становится все краснее. 

\- Неплохо. А еще есть?

\- **Какая разница между психологией кроганов и саларианцев? Кроганы не знают, сколько дважды два, и спокойны. Саларианцы уверены, что дважды два – четыре, но нервничают.**

\- СЭМ, самое время замолчать.

\- **И последний, но я не уверен в его смысле. Его рассказал Драк, когда распивал спиртные напитки в Вихре.**

\- Анекдот от крогана, все интереснее и интереснее.

\- СЭМ, богом клянусь…

\- **Гет-гопник, вот уж кто действительно еблом щелкает.**

На этот раз Рейес фыркнул, отпивая из стакана, так как негоже было пропадать выпивке почем зря. 

\- Вы отличные ребята, но, боюсь, мне придется вас оставить. Вен Терев у Слоан в тюрьме, и пока твоя задача - попробовать с ней поговорить. Если не пройдет, то будем действовать по плану Б.

Рейес ожидал, что Райдер начнет выспрашивать о деталях плана, но тот лишь уточнил:

\- А мне он понравится?

\- Примерно как анекдоты СЭМа.

\- А-а, ясно. И как мне с тобой связаться, если что?

Рейес загадочно улыбнулся, оставив Скотта платить за выпивку. Раз уж Райдер решил быть джентльменом, то пусть будет им до конца, тем более ему стоит выучить урок, что ничего на Кадаре не делается бесплатно.

 

\- Бар под названием “Тартар”. Даже забавно, учитывая долгую поездку на лифте вниз.

Двери в частную комнату Рейеса в баре открылись, и в полутьму зашел Райдер в полном облачении брони в компании ангара Джаала и темнокожего парня. Лиам, кажется. Рейес не особо уделял внимание команде Первопроходца, больше интересуясь им самим. 

\- Рад, что ты оценил. Присаживайся, в этот раз выпивка за мой счет.

Скотт сделал полшага по направлению к дивану, когда словно о чем-то вспомнив, передумал:

\- Пожалуй, откажусь.

\- Не пьешь на работе, это я уважаю. Должен поздравить, благодаря тебе Вен Терев в руках Сопротивления, разве не повод отпраздновать? 

\- Если бы на этом все кончилось, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Мне нужен аванпост здесь, на Кадаре.

\- Музыка для моих ушей, - Рейес наклонился вперед, устраивая локти на столе. - Что тебя останавливает?

\- Слоан не даст Инициативе даже к орбите подойти. 

\- Завоюй симпатию народа и свергни ее с трона.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто это просто, - нахмурился Райдер. - Кроме того, у нее паранойя из-за Шарлатана и “Коллектива”. Я еле уговорил ее пустить меня в Пустоши. 

\- И ты пришел ко мне за советом. 

\- Зря? - Скотт неуверенно улыбнулся, и Рейес еле удержался от просьбы немедленно посадить первопроходческую задницу рядом с ним на диван. Возможно, далеко не просьбы. 

\- О, ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько зря, но я намереваюсь тебе помочь. 

\- Какой ты добросердечный. 

\- О-о нет. Взамен я попрошу кое-то. Точнее не у тебя, а у СЭМа.

\- Я так и знал, тебя покорили его шутки. 

\- **Если такова цена, мистер Видал, я готов декларировать анекдоты весь вечер.**

Рейес рассмеялся.

\- О боже, увольте меня, - тут же взмолился Скотт. - Звучит как план на самое худшее свидание на свете, - видимо, поняв, что только что ляпнул, он постарался исправиться. - Не то чтобы я вообще планировал свидания. 

В другое время Рейес не оставил бы эту оговорку без внимания.

\- Это больше относится к рутинной работе твоего новомодного сканера. Кто-то убивает ангара в Порту, и я хотел бы выяснить, кто. Последнее убийство произошло совсем неподалеку, - Рейес отправил через омни координаты Райдеру, - свяжись со мной, когда прибудешь на место. 

\- А ты пока протрезвеешь?

\- Обижаешь, - Рейес ухмыльнулся и залпом допил свое пиво. 

 

Позже его нашла Кима очень близким к состоянию “пьяный в сопли”. Она недовольно вздохнула и села рядом.

\- А как бы ты отреагировала на появление на Кадаре Мошаэ Сефа? - спросил ее Рейес, недовольный ее осуждением.

\- Я бы постаралась, чтобы ее пребывание здесь оказалось наиболее удобным и приятным. Но я не хочу с ней соития.

\- Крогана в пыжачью жопу, - он был здорово накачан “Кадарским рассветом”, - одно не обязательно мешает другому. 

\- Если бы я спросила, что ты чувствуешь к Первопроходцу, ты бы ответил честно?

\- Нет, - он ухмыльнулся над бокалом. 

\- Значит, он тебе нравится. 

\- Это к делу не относится. Важно лишь то, что Первопроходец важен для Кадары. 

\- Потому и используешь его, как и остальные.

\- Ну, я же бандит, убийца и мошенник, мне положено. Тем более, он не против.

\- Это-то меня и тревожит, Рейес. 

Рейес так и не понял, за кого именно она волновалась, и продолжил накачиваться до самого утра.

 

\- Нам надо заканчивать встречаться в барах.

В баре на территории “Отверженных” действительно было лучше не встречаться, но Рейес воспользовался карманным блокатором от сканеров и тем, что хозяйка “Песни Краллы” была его давней знакомой. Рейес ничего против баров не имел, очень даже хорошее место для встречи, особенно с тем, чьи изображения развешаны у него по всему блоку вот уже пару месяцев. 

Он поднял взгляд на Скотта и потеснился на диване, приглашая сесть рядом. Очень рядом. Райдер сел на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Рейес мысленно чертыхнулся.

\- Отличное место для общения с друзьями. 

\- А ты мой друг? - насмешливо спросил Скотт.

\- Очень надеюсь им быть, - его язык предавал его, добавляя подтекст, будто он имел в виду что-то другое. 

К чести сказать, он действительно намекал на кое-что другое. Перед ними поставили тарелку с едой не самого лучшего качества, с единственным плюсом: от голода мясо Адхи спасало замечательно. 

\- Я не заказывал, - покачал головой Райдер. 

\- Нет, это заказал СЭМ. 

\- **Я заметил, что мистера Видала тоже волнует твое самочувствие, Скотт, так что я переслал ему рекомендации доктора Т’Перро и сделал запрос об организации твоего питания.**

\- Когда вы успели сговориться у меня за спиной? - возмутился тот. 

\- **В то время как ты игнорировал требования своего организма. Твое утверждение, что “со мной все в порядке”, подлежало сомнению.**

\- Это еще почему?!

\- **У тебя поднялся пульс на двадцать два и четыре десятых процента при упоминании мисс Никс, что пора устроить ужин с мистером Видалом, и вопросе, какое вы предпочитаете вино.**

На бледной коже Райдера расцвели пятна румянца, и Рейес задумался, будет ли слишком позвать его к себе домой, или лучше заманить в “Тартар” и напоить. Вот уж кому точно не мешало расслабиться. Желательно рядом с Рейесом, чтобы он смог проконтролировать, не воспользуется ли какой негодяй Первопроходцем. 

Какой-нибудь другой негодяй, кроме Рейеса.

\- Спасибо, СЭМ, но это было не из-за вранья. 

Некоторое время ИИ просчитывал другие варианты, а затем заметил:

\- **О. Прости, Скотт. Кажется, это попадает в категорию “слишком много информации для посторонних”.**

\- Именно.

\- Значит, ужин и вино, - повторил Рейес, наблюдая, как Скотт делает тяжелый вздох. - Красное или белое?

\- Давай сделаем вид, что мой ИИ не пытался только что устроить мою личную жизнь, а?

\- Как пожелаешь. Но это, - он кивнул на тарелку, - тебе придется съесть. Или я посажу тебя к себе на колени и лично прослежу, чтобы ты съел все до последнего кусочка. 

Райдер закашлялся, резко покраснев. Он запил из стакана Рейеса, думая, что это вода, и тут же скривился. 

\- Ты пьешь с утра?

\- Для тебя это утро, а для меня поздний ужин. Кроме того, я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь в одном деле, раз уж твоя геройская слава начала шествие по Кадаре, как я и обещал. 

\- И что за дело?

\- Юми, - позвал Рейес, - будешь ли ты так добра ответить на пару вопросов?

Азари вышла из-за барной стойки, делая вид, что протирает край их столика.

\- Когда ты последний раз видела Зию Кордиер?

\- Твою бывшую? Пару дней назад, а что?

\- Бывшую? - об интонацию Райдера можно было порезаться.

\- Бьюсь об заклад, даже сама Зия не знает, что она моя бывшая. Скорее, бывший собутыльник. Вакансия снова открыта, - Рейес подмигнул Скотту, чувствуя почему-то, что обязан ему все объяснить и с трудом подавляя это желание. 

\- Извини, пас, - ответил Райдер, принимаясь, наконец, за еду. - Она была с кем-то? 

Юми пожала плечами, продолжая протирать их столик. 

\- С одним скользким саларианцем, не знаю его имени, упоминали что-то про Риф Духов.

\- Что она такого сделала? - заинтересовался Райдер.

\- Украла у меня важный груз. 

\- Как?

\- Скучная история, напоила моего помощника и украла челнок. 

\- Я смотрю, у тебя все знакомые не прочь выпить. 

Рейес пожал плечами.

\- Мой офис на верхнем этаже бара. К тому же то, чем я занимаюсь, отбирает много нервов. 

\- Мнэ-х, вы закончили ворковать? Я могу идти? - холодно поинтересовалась Юми. 

Рейес кивнул ей, оставшись с Райдером в относительном одиночестве, не считая СЭМа. Скотт задумчиво прожевал кусок мяса.

\- Это ведь ничего? Я не задаю слишком много вопросов?

\- Зависит от того, зачем тебе ответы, - улыбнулся Рейес. - К тому же я профессиональный лгун, мне нельзя верить на слово. 

\- Я верю, - не моргнув глазом произнес Скотт.

\- Зря. 

\- Знаю.

Они улыбнулись друг другу через стол, и Рейес вернулся к своему позднему ужину. 

 

В украденном контейнере оказалось пусто. Рейес несколько раз проверил, тот ли это груз, когда до него начало доходить, что контейнер с самого начала был слишком легким. 

\- Это была ловушка, - подтвердил его опасения Скотт, стоя рядом. 

Райдер не обвинял, а просто констатировал факт. Нас надули. Закругляемся.

\- Ну, хоть до кого-то дошло, - он услышал шаги, и Зия в полном боевом облачении зашла следом за ними, держа дробовик на перевес. - Неуловимого Рейеса Видала наконец-то обвели вокруг пальца. 

\- Это ты заказала этот груз, - понял Рейес, коря себя в идиотизме. 

Он же видел все признаки подставы, но круглая сумма кредитов заставила его их проигнорировать. 

\- А ты повелся, потому что слишком жаден. И теперь умрешь, раз не умеешь делиться с остальными. 

\- Меня заказали свои же? Просто волшебно. 

\- А я про тебя слышал, навел пару справок, - вдруг вмешался Райдер, убирая винтовку за спину и выходя чуть вперед. 

\- Ох, мальчик... ну, по крайней мере, ты будешь знать, кто тебя убил.

\- Слишком много чести для той, кого прозвали “кроганской глоткой” за неумение держать себя в руках, добравшись до бара.

Рейес не рассмеялся, нет, он просто хихикнул от неожиданности, наблюдая, как Зия белеет от гнева.

\- Ты сдохнешь первым, - прорычала она, и Райдер не стал дожидаться, пока она снимет с пушки предохранитель.

\- Драк, план Б! - скомандовал Скотт, кидая что-то вперед.

Рейес только почувствовал, как Драк сгреб их обоих с Ветрой в охапку и встал точно за Первопроходцем. 

\- Ненавижу план Б, - проворчала Ветра, когда что-то пикнуло, и все взорвалось.

Райдер выпустил вокруг них биотический купол, пока огонь бушевал, потолочное крепление упало совсем рядом, а несколько наемников, прячущихся за контейнерами, сначала закричали, а затем упали замертво. Рейес не слышал ничего, кроме гула от щита и тяжелого дыхания крогана. 

\- А я обожаю план Б, - довольно крякнул Драк, сжимая их сильнее. - Лучше только план Ц, когда мы носимся по базе кеттов и разрываем их на куски. 

Последний взрыв был такой мощности, что отбросил их куда-то в угол, Ветру придавило кроганом, а Рейес умудрился поймать Скотта, перехватив его рукой.

\- Ненавижу вас, - просипела Ветра. - И тебя, и Райдера, и Лиама, и реликтов, вы все больные отморозки. Дерьмо, моя спина.

Скотт с облегчением свернул биотику, устало откинувшись назад. 

\- Эй, - позвал его Рейес.

\- Эй, - повторил он, посмотрев на него снизу вверх и задержавшись взглядом на губах.

Иногда Скотт даже слишком испытывал его терпение и выдержку.

\- Ты меня спас. Зачем? - озвучил Рейес давно мучивший его вопрос.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что мы друзья. Друзей не бросают.

\- Я не самый хороший друг.

\- Это уж мне решать.

Рейес печально подумал, насколько мало Райдер знает о нем. Например, о том, что он Шарлатан, и о его стене славы имени Скотта в квартире в трущобах. Как он об этом расскажет? Привет, парень, я тут слегка тобой одержим, но не в плохом смысле, просто навел справки. Кстати о справках. 

\- Так ты расспрашивал о моей бывшей?

\- **Отдал приказ найти все упоминания о Зие Кордиер, ее родне и близких на Кадаре, включая ее историю до прибытия на Андромеду. Должен отметить, вы выбираете для своего окружения довольно опасных личностей, мистер Видал. Выражаю надежду, что теперь вы пересмотрите свои приоритеты.**

\- СЭМ, вот черт, - Скотт прикрыл глаза рукой, очевидно надеясь, что земля поглотит его за болтливый язык. 

Рейес ухмыльнулся, подумав, что стену славы все-таки можно когда-нибудь показать. 

 

Он и сам не понял, каким образом за следующую неделю умудрился написать три письма Скотту о всяческой ерунде. В какой-то момент Рейес решил, что хватит ходить вокруг да около, позвонил, и ему ответили с видеокома Бури.

\- А вот и спаситель моей жизни.

\- Это общий канал, Рейес. Нас слушают, - тут же произнес Райдер, будто извиняясь.

\- Ничего страшного. У меня вполне официальный запрос. Не составишь ли мне компанию на вечеринке Слоан?

\- Слоан устраивает вечеринки?

\- Они не образец гостеприимства и веселья, но да. По необходимости. И я подумал, что спрошу у тебя, будешь ли ты моим “плюс один”.

Голограмма Райдера дернулась, и он как-то слишком спокойно ответил:

\- Прости, но мне придется отклонить твое предложение.

А вот это был довольно неприятный сюрприз. Интуиция Рейеса подсказывала, что между ними витает вполне определенная атмосфера, которая при нужных обстоятельствах вполне может дать искру, и отказ застал его врасплох. Однако ему и раньше говорили “нет”. Прервав неловкую паузу, Рейес заметил, улыбаясь:

\- Нет так нет. Бесплатный бар достанется мне одному. 

\- Мне правда жаль, - будто простого “нет” было недостаточно. 

\- Может, в другой раз.

\- Может. 

\- Удачи в важных делах, - мягко закончил Рейес и отключил связь. 

Странный ком застрял в горле, и хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло. За стенами его комнаты гудела музыка “Тартара”, и Рейес скривился от постоянного тяжелого ритма. Его омни ожил под пальцами. заиграв Модерн Токинг и какую-то чушь про любовь. 

Его стакан так и остался стоять на столе, нетронутый. Рейес не пил, когда чувствовал себя плохо, а значит, трезвость ему теперь грозила надолго.

 

На вечеринке у Слоан его встретила Кима, но не решилась обнять. Под зорким глазом “Отверженных” больше никто не мог выражать Рейесу симпатию, особенно после того, как свои же пытались его убить. Да чтоб им всем провалиться. В любом случае, он пришел не для общения. 

\- Я думала, ты приведешь Райдера, раз уж столько о нем говорил. 

Рейес тоже так думал, однако не все складывалось, как он хотел. 

\- Не срослось. 

Печальный взгляд Кимы был невыносим, и, попросив прикрыть его, Рейес скрылся по пути в уборную в грузовой отсек, где Слоан хранила алкоголь. Честное слово, эта женщина или была тупа, или ее правая рука, Кетус, в детстве падал с колыбели на пол. Если у турианцев вообще есть колыбели, и их не укладывают спать в контейнер с патронами. Рейес каждый месяц воровал именно из этого отсека по два ящика пива, и его до сих пор не поймали.

На этот раз куш был гораздо серьезнее - “Гора Мильгром” из самого Млечного Пути с выдержкой в 645 лет. Рейес планировал разделить это сокровище с Райдером, но что вышло, то вышло. Ему пришлось спрятаться, когда проходил патруль, а затем он вышел через запасной выход и направился сразу домой. 

В неоновом уличном свете, который пробивался из окна под самой крышей, он долгое время сидел, рассматривая заметки по всей стене о СЭМе, имплантах, команде Бури и Скотте. Его домашнее задание. Или одержимость. Рейес убрал все заметки и распечатки в железную банку, а затем выстрелил на слабом заряде, отчего бумага тут же вспыхнула огнем. Информацию с компьютера и омни он удалил, а бутылку Грома убрал под обшивку стены, где хранил пластинки. 

Пить он ее и не собирался, отмечать нечего. Пусть лежит и напоминает о неплохих временах. 

Его омни засветился от принятого сообщения.

 

От кого: Кима Доргун  
Кому: Рейес Видал 

Ты ушел и даже не попрощался. Я беспокоюсь, Рейес, найди меня, если захочешь поговорить. Ты знаешь, я всегда рядом, хотя ты и не из тех, кто просит помощи для себя. 

 

Рейес ответил коротким “спасибо” и снова сел на прежнее место, глядя на пустую стену. 

Не начинай бой, если можешь проиграть. Что ж. По крайней мере, выигрыш стоил того, чтобы рискнуть. Внезапно он расслышал шум за окном и неверяще вышел на открытый балкон. После того, как Райдер что-то сделал с хранилищем Реликтов, погода становилась все мягче, вода в болотах и гейзерах стала чище, даже дышать становилось все легче.

Шел дождь. Впервые за полгода. С легким запахом серы. 

 

Иш был в отчаянии. Он проводил Рейеса до челнока, который им пригнали глубокой ночью, отбив у кеттов, и открыл шлюз. Рейес молча посмотрел внутрь и закрыл дверь шлюза обратно.

\- Это что?

Иш моргнул своими огромными глазами амфибии.

\- А на что это похоже?!

Чувствуя, как по спине ползет холодок, Рейес обернулся, но это был просто ветер. Южная часть Порта всегда пустовала, чтобы снова ожить с первыми лучами солнца. 

\- Стоит хотя бы одному крогану узнать, от Порта не останется даже основания.

\- Ты мне это не говори. Я, думаешь, просто так тебя вызвал?

\- А я-то что сделаю? 

\- Нам надо избавиться от него. Как можно скорее. 

Рейес был с ним согласен, в челноке сидела бомба замедленного действия, из-за которой могли начаться очень большие неприятности. К тому же оставался вопрос, откуда он взялся.

\- Держать в челноке нельзя, утром его могут обнаружить. Заверни во что-нибудь, и идем.

\- Я?! - испуганно отшатнулся Иш.

\- Ну не я же! Я вообще ничего не понимаю в детях. Тем более в кроганских.

\- Как будто я понимаю, - проворчал Иш, но открыл шлюз челнока, чтобы забрать нежданного пассажира похожего на здоровую саламандру, размером с упитанного пса.

 

Малыша уложили в контейнер и донесли с закрытой крышкой, надеясь, что тот не начнет рычать от нехватки воздуха. Рейес ничего не смог придумать, как принести малыша к себе в блок, свет включать не стали, оставив лишь неоновые лампы. 

Иша он отправил за мясом и кое-какой едой, которая для человека была смертельной, зато маленькому крогану вполне должна была подойти, а сам позвонил Райдеру. 

Он обещал себе, что больше звонков о личном не будет, но это точно было не личное.

\- **Мистер Видал, Скотт не может сейчас ответить на ваш звонок, однако я получил разрешение при особой важности принимать звонки от вас сам. Насколько срочна ваша ситуация?**

\- Привет, СЭМ. Очень срочная. А что с Райдером?

\- **Недавнее столкновение с Роекаар подорвало его здоровье, и доктор Т’Перро рекомендовала ему восемь часов отдыха.**

\- Тебе сказали ни с кем его не соединять, но мне ты можешь ответить?

\- **Да, мистер Видал.**

\- И кто?

\- **Разрешение дал Первопроходец.**

Рейес совсем растерялся. Скотт выставил приоритет на его звонки? 

\- Передай ему, как проснется, что я звонил и просил его заглянуть на Кадару как можно быстрее. 

\- **Перед тем, как вы отключитесь, могу я предложить еще один анекдот?**

Ну, хуже уже быть не может.

\- Я к твоим услугам.

\- **На Айе два крогана отправились в разведку. Вдруг один из них падает, начинает задыхаться. Второй связывается с командиром. Второй кроган спрашивает: “Мой напарник упал, не знаю, что делать”. Командир: “Спокойно, я знаю, что делать. Сперва проверь, мёртв ли твой напарник?” В тишине раздается выстрел из дробовика и голос второго крогана: “Ладно, что теперь?"**

\- Знаешь, я лично встречал людей, у которых чувство юмора хуже твоего, не понимаю твою одержимость. 

\- **Я диагностирую утешительную интонацию, но должен предупредить, что она не действует.**

Рейес ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот сарказм у тебя получается гораздо лучше. И, СЭМ.

\- **Да, мистер Видал?**

\- Друзья зовут меня Рейес. 

\- **Всего доброго, Рейес.**

\- Пока, СЭМ.

 

Кому: Рейес Видал.  
От кого: Скотт Райдер.

Получил твое сообщение. Выдвигаюсь. 

 

Рейес не знал, что и думать. Иногда от Скотта поступали абсолютно противоречивые сигналы и сильно сбивали с толку. Будто Рейес действительно был для него важен. 

Малыш меланхолично жевал куртку Иша, умудрившись проесть в ней знатную дыру. Его хвост беспокойно шевелился из стороны в сторону, а мелкие зубки щерились в оскале.  
На омни поступило сообщение “он здесь”, и, наконец, можно было вздохнуть с облегчением. 

Рейес поспешил встретить Скотта, стоило тому ступить с лифта на поверхность планеты.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Один.

Драк и Ветра переглянулись, и кроган пожал плечами.

\- Мы будем в баре. 

Усмехнувшись мандибулами, Ветра двусмысленно добавила: 

\- Повеселитесь. 

\- Да уж, веселья будет хоть отбавляй, - проворчал Рейес, зная, что о сексе здесь не стоит и мечтать.

Скотт покачал головой и двинулся за ним глубже в Трущобы.

\- Куда идем?

\- Ко мне.

\- А-а, - неловко проговорил Райдер, вдруг заинтересовавшись обстановкой вокруг.

Рейесу хотелось объяснить, зачем такая срочность, но на улице было слишком много ушей, и он не хотел рисковать. Набрав код на омни, он впустил Скотта внутрь и запечатал за ними двери на электронный замок. 

Скотт с интересом огляделся. В блоке была просторная гостиная, диван, стол, загруженный различными планшетами и несколько омни, с которых Рейес держал переписку с “Коллективом”. 

\- И?

\- В спальню.

Этими словами он заработал такой взгляд, что в другой ситуации непременно бы прижал Райдера к стене, чтобы выяснить какого черта. И, может, урвал бы себе в награду что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем эти бесконечные намеки и взгляды. Но это в другой вселенной, где за стеной у него не находилась самая большая проблема в галактике. 

\- Райдер, - он вырвал Скотта из ступора. - Обещаю, там нет кеттов под кроватью. 

\- Не смешно, - ответил тот, краснея, и зашел сквозь раздвижные панели. 

Скотт зашел в его спальню, ничего не спросив? Не сказав “нет”? Рейес готов был удариться головой об стену: знай он, что к Райдеру можно просто подойти и сказать “хочу тебя здесь и сейчас”, чтобы все случилось, он бы сделал это месяц назад. Почему вселенная против него? 

\- Это… - задумчиво протянул Райдер, глядя на кровать. 

\- **Обнаружен кроган, возраст - три недели** , - вмешался СЭМ, включившись под действием сканера. 

\- ...Не то, что я ожидал. 

Рейес тут же захотел спросить, что именно тот ожидал, и почти со слышимым скрипом вернул свой мозг к делу. Оно и к лучшему, казалось, Райдер в состоянии шока.

\- В спальне хитрого и успешного контрабандиста, как ты понимаешь, не часто лежат дети.

\- Никогда не видел маленьких кроганов, - Скотт не мог оторвать от малыша зачарованного взгляда. 

\- Я сомневаюсь, что сами кроганы видели маленьких кроганов слишком уж часто. 

\- Это… ужасная шутка, Рейес. 

\- Я ужасный человек. 

\- Откуда он?

\- Ты уверен, что это именно он?

\- СЭМ?

\- **Обнаружена морфологическая принадлежность к женскому полу.**

Скотт прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- Вот дерьмо, это еще и девочка. Стоит кому-то узнать о ней, сюда слетятся все кроганы Андромеды, чтобы наказать того, кто ее похитил, - он резко обернулся на Рейеса. - Ты же не похитил ее?

\- Что в моем поведении сказало тебе, что я собираюсь покончить жизнь самоубийством? Ее нашли у кеттов. Я скину тебе координаты базы, на всякий случай, но это не первостепенная задача. Нам надо придумать, как доставить ее на Нексус так, чтобы Драк не превратил меня в отбивное желе. СЭМ?

\- **Кроган по имени Драк единственный, кто не подключен ко мне через имплант. В противном случае я мог бы пустить заряд и временно ликвидировать угрозу. Сожалею, Рейес.**

\- Возможно, Кеш сможет разрулить это дело, но до нее еще пол галактики лететь. И как скрытно пронести ее на Бурю?

\- Я дам тебе блокатор, он помогает мне против сканеров Слоан. 

\- **И глушит мой сигнал** , - казалось ИИ был не слишком доволен.

\- Первопроходец сможет выключить его, как только найдет безопасное место для малышки на Буре. 

\- **Я рекомендую личные покои Первопроходца. За все время никто из команды не проявил желания посетить их, с разрешения или нет.**

\- О, никаких служебных романов? Я разочарован.

Скотт скорчил недовольное лицо, явно чувствуя себя неловко при обсуждении своей личной жизни. Рейес поклялся себе, что, если они выберутся из этой передряги целыми, он самым подлым образом заманит Райдера на романтический ужин. Вдруг Скотт расслышал музыку, играющую на фоне. 

\- Это что? “Moonlight and vodka” Крис де Бург?

Рейес развел руками.

\- Ей нравится. Где еще она послушает настоящую классику? 

Несколько секунд Райдер стоял над крохой-кроганом и размахивал перед ней перчаткой. Заметив движение, она оперлась на хвост и вцепилась в его пальцы зубами. 

\- СЭМ? 

\- **Да, Первопроходец?**

\- А куда мы дели клетку от пыжака?

 

Переносить решили ночью, и, раз уж остальная команда была не в курсе, из-за чего на самом деле Райдер в компании контрабандиста уже второй раз не ночует на корабле, Рейес решил сам проводить Первопроходца до шлюза стыковки. Для дополнительной безопасности. Да. Точно.

\- Думаю, чем меньше народу знает о нашей детской проблеме, тем лучше. Маякни, как справитесь, а я тем временем разузнаю все про базу.

\- А как они вообще размножаются?

\- Кроганы? Кажется, кладками яиц, как и саларианцы. Но лучше спроси у СЭМа, я эти лекции в школе прогуливал, - пожал плечами Рейес.

Скотт замолчал на некоторое время, видимо, выслушивая от ИИ небольшую биологическую справку, а затем скривился.

\- Это ни черта не сексуально. Понятно, почему они нечасто ходят в бордель.

\- А что же тогда сексуально? 

\- Азари?

\- Эти для всех сексуальны. Еще когда я был кадетом пилотного училища, как-то видел пару из азари и ворка.

\- Ворка? Эти типы, похожие на вампиров? - Скотт даже сбавил шаг, обернувшись. - А как же их… - он показал на зубы, имея в виду, что они острые, как иглы. 

\- Можем, им не нравятся поцелуи?

Райдер рассмеялся, и Рейес подстроился под его медленный шаг. На секунду можно было представить, будто они просто прогуливались по пустым ночным улицам. Возможно, однажды... 

\- А мне нравятся.

\- Что?

\- Поцелуи.

Этими словами Скотт неосторожно пробудил в Рейесе определенный поток мыслей, из-за чего тот сверкнул глазами.

\- Буду иметь в виду. 

\- Насчет той вечеринки...

\- Не надо, Райдер. Я все понимаю. 

\- Я знаю, что понимаешь, - вдруг горько заметил Скотт. - Хотел бы я, чтобы все было проще. Без спасения всех рас от инопланетного вторжения на ближайшие пару месяцев.

\- Я тоже хотел бы этого, - признался Рейес, однако его обязанности и его работа так просто не закончатся, даже если они решат проблему с кеттами. 

На Кадаре все еще правит Слоан. Ангара все еще не доверяют пришельцам. На каждой планете Реликты и их загадочные Хранилища. На некоторых обитают Архитекторы, самые крупные из древних механизмов, способные смести любой аванпост в считанные секунды. Что еще могла создать раса, жившая здесь века назад, кроме этого? Кто знает.

Проблемы никогда не кончатся, а жизнь Первопроходца вполне может завершиться от мимо пролетающего криопатрона. Как и жизнь любого контрабандиста на Кадаре. И ни Рейес, ни Скотт не смогут этого изменить, даже при всем желании. 

Они подошли к платформе, откуда Скотта должен был забрать челнок на корабль, и несколько местных жителей, выпивающих у самого края, глянули на их контейнер с любопытством. Про их бандитский вид можно было не упоминать, в Кадаре все выглядели, будто только что скинули труп в кислотное озеро и делают вид, что ни при чем. 

Поэтому, ну и еще по некоторым причинам, Рейес скользнул рукой по талии Скотта, подходя ближе. Тот вздрогнул, ощутив его прикосновение даже сквозь броню, и удивленно на него уставился.

\- Не оглядывайся, на нас смотрят. 

Райдер понятливо кивнул, на несколько секунд задержавшись взглядом на его губах. Снова. В следующий момент он приблизился и поцеловал Рейеса. Легкое, едва уловимое прикосновение. 

\- А теперь?

Рейес скосил глаза на компанию позади, но те потеряли интерес к любовной парочке. 

\- Это было для отвлечения внимания? - спросил он, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не соврать и не вынудить Скотта поцеловать его еще раз. Кожа на губах пульсировала, и ощущение мягкости будто отпечаталось на них.

\- Ты мне скажи. 

Райдер подмигнул, выпутываясь из объятий, и Рейес ворчливо заметил: 

\- Эй, так нельзя. Сначала украл поцелуй, теперь воруешь мое подмигивание. Что будет следующим? Мои реплики?

Скотт улыбнулся от уха до уха, вызывая по омни челнок. 

\- Не жди его, он тебя не достоин. 

Райдер печально улыбнулся, и Рейес махнул рукой на прощанье, надеясь лишь на то, что у них еще будет шанс узнать, куда это их приведет. 

 

Кетуса пришлось убрать с линии огня. Один парень спровоцировал его в “Песне Краллы”, завязалась драка, и между делом его отметелили так, что он попал в медкорпус к доктору Накамото. Иш предлагал убить его, но Рейес хотел обойтись минимумом кровопролития. 

Кетус не виноват, что не разбирается в женщинах. Памятуя Зию, Рейес был не лучше.

Будто зная, что что-то готовится, Слоан медлила с ответом на его предложение о встрече в горах Долины Куринта. Конечно, он сказал ей прийти одной, чтобы уладить все с Шарлатаном, но не ждал, что она послушается. 

Она могла привести с собой кого угодно, Рейес руку давал на отсечение - любой из “Отверженных”, доведенный до белого каления ее политикой, обрадуется ее смерти, да еще и сам предложит закопать неподалеку. 

К чему он был не готов, так это к Скотту Райдеру за ее плечом, когда она все-таки явилась на встречу. 

\- Дерьмо.

\- Сворачиваемся? - спросил Сонад по омни из своей засады, где он выжидал со снайперской винтовкой.

\- Нет, - Рейес провел руками по лицу, собираясь. - План в силе. Другого шанса не будет. 

Рано или поздно Райдер узнал бы. Чем этот раз хуже другого? Может, и правильно, что он не согласился пойти с Рейесом на вечеринку Слоан, это только бы все усложнило.

Хватит убегать. Хватит прятаться. Рейес прилетел на Андромеду не для того, чтобы снова повторять свои ошибки и терпеть, как глупость и тупость руководства приносят людям глупую ибессмысленную смерть. На этот раз у них нет столько популяции для войны на Андромеде, и они не могут позволить себе роскошь пускать жителей Кадары на пушечное мясо.

\- Ну и где он? - нетерпеливо огляделась Слоан, и Рейес понял, что пора.

\- Не жди его, он тебя не достоин, - проговорил он и вышел из-за каменной колонны. 

Выражение лица Скотта сменилось от удивления до осознания довольно быстро, а вот Слоан как всегда проявила чудеса сообразительности.

\- Видал? А ты еще что тут забыл? Я думала, ты спрятался на дно, пока твои дружки снова до тебя не добрались. 

\- Он и есть Шарлатан, - тихо произнес Скотт, делая шаг назад. По его лицу уже было сложно что-то прочитать, он словно закрылся от Рейеса, и тот не знал, разочарован ли тот, огорчен или что? 

Времени гадать не оставалось, Рейес спрыгнул вниз, переключая свое внимание на Слоан.

\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

\- Я слушаю. Внимательно. 

\- Устроим дуэль. Ты и я. Победитель забирает Кадару. 

\- Она и так принадлежит мне. 

\- Не обманывай себя, - улыбнулся Рейес, - или мои люди навестят Кетуса еще раз. 

Стоило махнуть красной тряпкой, как она тут же повелась, схватившись за рукоять пистолета на поясе. 

\- Ты не знаешь, с кем связался, Видал. Я мокрого места не оставлю от всех твоих приспешников, Кадара умоется в их крови, а твою голову я насажу на кол рядом с головами кеттов. 

\- Как ты понимаешь, удачи желать не стану, - Рейес сделал плавный шаг в сторону, открывая обзор снайперу. 

До самого последнего момента он ждал, что Скотт вмешается, но раздался выстрел, и Слоан, задрав голову, с тихим стоном упала в песок. 

Как легко и просто. Пуф. И нет злодея.

\- Хитрый выстрел для того, кто даже не достал пистолет, - Райдер сложил руки на груди, глядя на него с прищуром. - Может, и патроны у тебя там ненастоящие?

Рейес пожал плечами, до сих пор чувствуя себя на шаткой почве. Он не отдаст снайперу приказ убить Райдера, даже если тот сейчас наведет на него свою винтовку. Скотт не двигался, и это сбивало с толку. Не думал ли он сам, что теперь его очередь, как свидетеля?

\- Для этого тебе придется подойти ко мне, взять пистолет и проверить, - Рейес подмигнул ему, а затем махнул Сонаду. 

\- Скажи ребятам убрать здесь беспорядок, остальные пусть готовятся войти в город. Сегодня Порт будет наш. 

Сонад кивнул и скрылся за каменной грядой к другому выходу из пещеры.

\- Все это время ты мне врал.

\- Я вообще вру часто, - пожал Рейес плечами. - Этим я зарабатываю себе на жизнь.

\- Ты врал мне. 

А, так вот в чем проблема.

\- Я могу все объяснить, если найдешь время на днях и присоединишься ко мне в “Тартаре”. 

\- После того, как город падет к ногам нового короля. 

\- Это будет значить, что мне придется искать королеву? - игриво спросил Рейес, но шутка не возымела эффекта. 

\- Я приду, - холодно произнес Скотт и ушел вперед, защелкивая обратно шлем брони.

\- Буду ждать.

Оставшись один, Рейес впервые понял, что все кончено. Он победил. Кадара-Порт свободен от Слоан без единого лишнего убийства, а ночью они сменят бойцов “Отверженных” на своих. Все получилось, и частично благодаря невмешательству Райдера в его планы. Точнее участию в них, хоть Скотт и не знал об этом до сегодняшнего дня. 

Вот только почему ему кажется, что самая тяжелая битва еще впереди? 

 

Стоило Райдеру переступить порог, как включилась музыка, заглушая ту, что гудела в клубе. Скотт замер, прислушиваясь, и даже открыл рот от удивления.

\- “My bed is too big” Блу Систем.

Рейес довольно улыбнулся, разливая виски по стаканам.

\- Ох, Райдер, так в тебя и влюбиться недолго. И что тогда делать?

К его облегчению Скотт рассмеялся и прошел внутрь, снимая шлем.

\- Это плохо?

\- Зависит от того, будет ли взаимно. И если нет, придется подключиться к общей системе оповещения и включить всем что-нибудь из A-ha. Любовная тоска и все такое, ну, ты понимаешь. 

\- В таком случае не могу бросить Кадару в беде.

\- Я на это и надеялся.

Рейес устроился за столиком, где уже были расставлены блюда для их ужина. Он же обещал себе? Обещания надо выполнять. 

\- Ты серьезно подготовился. 

\- У меня серьезная встреча, - Рейес кинул на него многозначительный взгляд, и до Скотта начало доходить, что выглядит столик в неоновом свете вполне определенным образом.

\- Рейес, ты что, устроил романтический ужин?

Тот ничего не ответил и, взяв стакан в руку, отсалютовал. Скотт ошарашенно взял свой, и они чокнулись краями.

\- За успешное основание аванпоста Инициативы на Кадаре.

\- Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы мы основали его? Почему?

\- Потому что так будет лучше для всех. Ангара смогут вернуться под защиту Порта, раз “Коллектив” возглавила Кима Доргун. Инициативе позарез нужны ресурсы, вода и местная фауна. И самой Кадаре только на руку больше торговых путей и открытые двери для всех мирных рас.

\- Тебе на руку, - уточнил Скотт, садясь рядом. 

\- Одно не исключает другого. Здесь безопасно, можешь снять броню, или ты куда-то спешишь?

\- Нет, вся команда на отгуле, даже мой доктор, которая обычно следит за тем, что я ем и пью. 

\- Как мне повезло, - облизнув губы в предвкушении, он улыбнулся, и Скотт заметно вздохнул, отводя взгляд. 

Боевой костюм занял весь край дивана, из-за чего Райдеру пришлось устроиться еще ближе к Рейесу, касаясь его бедра коленом. Попробовав виски, Скотт удивленно произнес:

\- М-м-м, какой мягкий карамельный вкус. Что это?

\- Можно сказать, из сокровищницы короля. 

\- И много там такого? Я бы не прочь прикупить пару ящиков. 

\- Боюсь, только одна. Была припрятана на самый важный случай. 

Райдер, видимо, не знал, как реагировать не нескончаемый флирт Рейеса, а потому просто покачал головой.

\- Самый важный, - повторил он, принимаясь за еду, и Рейес спрятал слишком уж довольную улыбку за стаканом. 

\- Помнится, ты обещал ответы. 

\- И слово свое держу. Откуда начать?

\- С самого начала.

\- Хм, я родился в Нью-Мехико в 2158 году. Как рассказывала моя матушка, долгое время я мучил ее криками, писался в постель и приставал к азари в детском саду. В возрасте четырех лет сделал первые шаги в криминальном мире, своровав грави-конструктор из группы…

Райдер рассмеялся, прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы не прыснуть соусом во все стороны. 

\- Ах-хах, Рейес, господи, не настолько с самого начала. Хотя я не против услышать о твоих приключениях, уверен, они захватывающе. 

\- Ни разу. Скорее уж я не против послушать про твои, Первопроходец.

\- О, не начинай, - закатил глаза Скотт, - я как раз собирался ненадолго забыть обо всей этой ерунде с Инициативой хотя бы на один вечер. Скажи, почему ты отправился в Андромеду? 

\- В Млечном Пути все ниши были уже заняты. Мне быстро объяснили, что самодеятельность нигде не поощряется. Чтобы хоть как-то развлечься и заработать на стороне, я брал попутные грузы, так обзавелся нужными связями и услышал про Андромеду. Ты?

\- Меня вообще не особо спрашивали. После болезни мамы перевели от ретранслятора на Землю, начались первые слухи про жнецов, и я подумал, а чего нет? Раз Сара загорелась новой галактикой, а отец согласился быть Первопроходцем. Тогда казалось, что я поступаю правильно. 

\- А сейчас?

Райдер вздохнул, водя вилкой по тарелке.

\- Я так долго всем говорю: “Андромеда - наш дом, нам надо продолжать пытаться”, что уже сам не знаю. Все мои друзья сейчас уже мертвы. Назад дороги нет.

\- Ты кого-то оставил там?

\- Никого, кто бы сильно по мне скучал, - Райдер уставился перед собой и как бы между прочим спросил: - А ты?

\- Те, кто мне важен, здесь. Мне не на что жаловаться.

Когда Скотт поднял глаза, Рейес ласково улыбнулся и, воспользовавшись магией момента, положил руку поверх его. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, а затем Рейес потянул его с дивана, подхватывая за талию и прижимая к себе. Райдер удивленно фыркнул.

\- О, нет-нет-нет. Рейес, я не танцую. 

\- Зато я да. 

\- Правда? Что еще ты умеешь?

\- Помимо работать языком? - на его подколку Скотт еще раз усмехнулся. - Во мне много нераскрытых талантов. Ты можешь попробовать их разгадать, - Рейес покачивал его из стороны в сторону, удерживая за талию и направляя. 

\- Это может занять много времени, - прищурился Райдер, будто предупреждая.

О, и Рейес об этом позаботится. Чувствуя, как Скотт все еще напряжен в его руках, он приблизился к самому уху и прошептал:

\- Сколько понадобится.

Припев сменился медленным проигрышем, и Райдер, тяжело вздохнув, прислонился к Рейесу ближе. 

\- Наверное, я должен кое-что объяснить…

Рейес понадеялся на “наверное” и прервал Скотта:

\- Чш-ш. Ты хочешь испортить момент. 

\- Нет.

\- Хочешь-хочешь. У меня чутье на разговоры “прости, но мы не можем быть вместе”. Это ведь он?

\- Ну, - Райдер помедлил с ответом, - почти.

\- А я говорил. Чутье.

Самодовольству Рейеса не было предела, однако он так же знал, что подобную тему невозможно избегать вечно. А жаль. Отстранившись, он взглянул на Скотта с видом страдальца.

\- Ладно, выкладывай. 

По крайней мере, тот не пытался вырваться из объятий.

\- Ты слышал про моего отца?

Вспомнив о былой стене славы имени Первопроходца, Рейес хотел было намекнуть “ты себе даже не представляешь”, но удержался из последних сил и просто кивнул.

\- Алек Райдер.

\- Великий и ужасный.

\- Ужасный? - в голове Рейеса на секунду мелькнула мысль, что Скотт в детстве пережил насилие, и по спине прошелся холодок. 

\- Честно говоря, не знаю. Не было шанса узнать самому. Я видел отца, может, раз в год, пока учился на Земле с Сарой, а после вступления в Альянс потерял связь и с ней. Вся наша семья жила, как дальние родственники, сколько я себя помню: Сара перескакивала с одних раскопок на другие, отец - в программе N7, мама - единственная, с кем я общался по видеокому и кто навещал меня на службе. 

Они переглянулись, и Райдер кисло улыбнулся.

\- Полагаю, это цена за приставку “Великий”. У тебя-то небось была нормальная семья.

\- Я выгляжу так, будто у меня была нормальная семья? - искренне удивился Рейес.

Впору было оскорбиться, честное слово. Райдер прыснул со смеху, спрятав лицо у него на плече.

\- Приму это за “нет, Рейес”, - мягко улыбнувшись, он обнял Скотта крепче. - У меня из “Великих” была только бабуля, да и та с приставкой “Великая сумасшедшая”. Бросила семью, занялась пиратством, улетела на Омегу и женилась на азари. Возможно, у меня есть кузины с голубой кожей, кто знает, остальные не стоят того, чтобы их упоминали. 

Уловив, что эту тему лучше дальше не развивать, Скотт утешающе погладил Рейеса по плечу, пока они продолжали покачиваться без какого-либо ритма и едва слыша музыку. 

\- Я к тому, что Алек Райдер всегда ставил долг превыше семьи и лишь после болезни мамы вдруг решил, что семья - его настоящий приоритет. 

Рейесу не понравилось смирение в его голосе, и он шутливо заметил:

\- Итак, ты ведешь к тому, что мне придется растить наших с тобой детей в одиночестве, а ты навестишь нас только на их восемнадцатилетие? 

\- Что? - Скотт нервно рассмеялся. - Нет, я…

\- Или что в вашем роду рождаются двойняшки, и велика вероятность, что я стану многодетным отцом?

\- Господи, заткнись, - от смеха Райдер уже не мог двигаться, всхлипывая на его плече.

\- **Первопроходец, предположения Рейеса вполне логичны и вероятны. В твоем потомстве, как и потомстве Сары Райдер, могут родиться близнецы.**

\- СЭМ, не сейчас.

\- **Как пожелаешь, Первопроходец.**

\- Он точно хочет моей смерти. Я имел в виду... - Скотт попытался сделать серьезную мину. - Ой, к черту, у меня всегда плохо получались разговоры о чувствах. Видимо, это наследственное. 

Он приблизился и мягко коснулся губами губ Рейеса, и они замерли окончательно, осторожно дыша друг напротив друга. 

\- Я не хочу быть как отец, - его голос был не громче шепота.

Рейес повторил его прикосновение, наслаждаясь мягкостью его рта, но не углубляя поцелуй. 

\- Значит, не будешь.

\- Нам грозит смерть, Рейес, - Скотт отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо. - Не какая-то древняя раса, о которой ходят только слухи. Нас просто убьют здесь, если мы не успеем пробудить достаточно народа, для чего нужны ресурсы и необходимо разобраться с технологиями Реликтов. У меня нет выбора. 

Скотт смотрел на него с отчаянием и такой силой чувств, что Рейес сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы снять с Райдера этот груз ответственности. Насколько все было бы проще, если бы они встретились в другое время. Но у них было только это. 

Рейес понимал, что тот хотел сказать. Что любимый человек для него будет всегда на первом месте. И что это поставит его в неловкое положение, где ему придется выбирать между благом всего человечества и им. И что выбор все равно будет в его пользу. В пользу Рейеса. 

Как такое может быть? Как этот парень вообще может существовать?

Рейес поцеловал его в висок и, склонившись к уху, прошептал, переиначив собственную фразу:

\- Я буду ждать тебя, потому что ты достоин. 

С тяжелым вздохом, в котором сквозила невыносимая печаль и облегчение, Скотт прислонился к нему щекой и крепко обнял. Так они стояли под музыку, не двигаясь бог знает сколько времени.

Никто и не считал.

 

\- Я думала, ты помчишься Первопроходцу на выручку, стоит ему попасть в беду, - без предисловий начала Кима, стоило ей войти в его комнату в “Тартаре”. 

После того как он стал негласным хозяином Кадары, ничего особо не изменилось. Он все еще жил в блоке Трущоб, из личных вещей: коробка пластинок, полбутылки виски и дырявая куртка Иша. Он оставил ее в честь воспоминаний, как и виски, надеясь, что впереди у него будет шанс распить бутылку с Райдером прежде чем она выветрится. 

\- Значит, ты меня плохо знаешь.

Кима села рядом.

\- Я могу плохо знать людей в целом, но тебя я знаю достаточно. 

\- Тогда к чему эти вопросы?

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве в трудный момент, когда твои близкие в опасности, вы, люди, не хотите быть рядом и помочь? Я получила сообщение от Инициативы, что близнеца Райдера похитил Архонт и направился в Меридиан. 

\- Я знаю.

Кима долго смотрела на Рейеса, но ни одна мышца на его лице не дрогнула. Могло показаться, что он и вовсе обедает в одиночестве. Однако Кима знала его лучше многих даже из своего рода. 

\- Мы, ангара, эмоциональны, Рейес. И любой другой сказал бы, что тебе все равно, но я точно знаю, что в таком случае ты бы сидел в “Кралле”, шутил и развлекался. Но ты здесь. Один. 

\- К чему ты ведешь? - Рейес позволил усталости просочиться в голосе.

\- Я хочу знать, почему ты здесь, а не на Меридиане? 

\- Потому что я послал туда лучших людей, помог быстро доставить боеприпасы, а также тех, кто хотел помочь Райдеру. 

\- И? - она выжидающе моргнула глазами цвета галактики. 

\- Я помог, чем смог, не жди от меня, что я буду смотреть, как он умирает. 

Кима понимающе кивнула и обняла его за плечи. Рейес еле удержал вилку на весу, прикрыв глаза не то в раздражении, не то в бесконечной усталости. На секунду он мог поверить, что все будет хорошо. Но всего лишь на секунду. 

 

О победе Рейесу сообщили даже раньше, чем команда Райдера вернулась на Бурю. Иш знал, как он ценил срочность, и на этой миссии стоял высший приоритет. 

От кого: Иш Молден  
Кому: Рейес Видал

Хорошие новости: Райдер жив. Оба Райдера, если быть точным. Буря вернется на Нексус через два дня, где состоится собрание глав Инициативы. Кеш запрашивает связь с Шарлатаном для обсуждения последних событий на Кадаре. Кажется, кроган хочет, чтобы Кадара отныне тоже участвовала в голосовании. Я договорился о пяти местах в делегации, полагаю, одно из них за тобой? 

 

Умно со стороны Кеш. Одной ей не повлиять на Танна, учитывая, что после оглушительного успеха Инициативы под его руководством, его авторитет взлетел выше небес. Но вместе с Райдером, Кимой и представителем Сопротивления ангара она могла сместить власть в свою пользу. Рейес полностью одобрял такой расклад и собирался связаться с Эфрой в самом ближайшем будущем.

Конечно, их ждет борьба за власть, и Рейес собирался быть там, в самом ее эпицентре. 

Ну и не надо забывать о его собственном интересе. В конце концов, Рейес всегда был жадным человеком, и если уж кто и приберет Первопроходца к рукам сразу же после победы, то это будет он. Воображение подкинуло ему несколько сцен самого процесса “прибрания”, но от них пришлось отмахнуться - впереди ждали срочные дела. 

 

Делегация Кимы собиралась прибыть на Нексус к главному сборищу, но Рейес столько ждать не собирался. Его заявили, как представителя контрабандистов и открытого рынка, и он отбыл самым первым, за исключением Иша, который уже ждал его на Нексусе, занимаясь, как обычно, шпионажем и налаживанием первых контактов.

Рейес вылетел на своем челноке, точно зная, что потом получит от Кимы понимающий взгляд, однако оно того стоило. Увидеть Райдера в числе первых. Предвкушение бурлило в крови, и, сев в кресло пилота, он с давно забытой радостью включил грави-двигатели и поднялся в воздух.

Ему всегда нравились полеты, особенно это ощущение, когда корпус шел резко вниз: что-то кувыркается в животе, слабость в коленях, легкое головокружение и ощущение полета на огромной скорости сквозь скопления звезд с лучшим видом из окна. 

Когда Райдер вышел, чтобы толкнуть речь, Рейес с удивительным покоем в душе стоял в толпе и слушал вполуха, наслаждаясь видом. Живой, с незажившими еще царапинами и ссадинами на лице, чуть помятый - видимо, они только недавно приземлились.

У него было столько дел: изменение статуса Изгнанников для жителей Кадары, пересмотр судебных процессов по обвинению в предательстве, налаживание связей с отделами продовольствия и перевозок, переговоры с Эфрой - Кадара-Порт должен был вскоре принять больше ангара, а аванпост Инициативы в Пустошах собирался расширяться. Но все это было неважно в те минуты, когда он смотрел на Райдера.

Скотт будто услышал что-то от СЭМа, потому что безошибочно повернул голову в сторону Рейеса, перехватив его взгляд, и улыбнулся до ушей. Нечестно. Нечестно вдвойне, что он не может подойти и обнять его, сказав “с возвращением”, а ведь он имел на это даже больше прав, чем остальные. 

Видя, что Скотт занят примерно этими же мыслями и уже готов сделать что-то очень глупое - например, распихать народ и поцеловать его как киногерой у всех на глазах, Рейес подмигнул ему и исчез в толпе. 

Ушел он недалеко: в коридоре за Атриумом на него напали. Что-то мелкое, с когтями и ужасно сильное сначала сбило его с ног, сжало в районе пояса и подняло над полом, отчего Рейес удивленно крякнул и чуть не выронил планшет.

\- Ра-ргх! - довольно сообщили ему под жесткого панциря, точнее, горба крогана, откуда на него уставились крошечные драконьи глазки с вертикальными зрачками.

Звать на помощь или не звать?

\- Ирокар, поставь человека на место, - прозвучал низкий женский голос. 

Кеш спустилась по лестнице, клацая когтями на ногах. Ирокар явно была недовольна просьбой и сжала Рейеса сильнее, и тому подумалось, что синяков ему точно не избежать. Не то чтобы он был против, но обычно такого рода следы оставались ПОСЛЕ бурной ночи, а не ДО. 

\- До меня дошли слухи, что некий человек на Кадаре несколько дней укрывал Ирокар, прежде чем она попала к своему народу. Полагаю, это вы. 

\- У вас нет доказательств, - прохрипел Рейес, вымученно улыбаясь.

Действительно, он же не идиот признаваться в подобном деле.

\- А здесь доказательства и не нужны, - ящероподобная морда Кеш расплылась в зубастой ухмылке, больше похожей на оскал. - Кроганы помнят запахи годами. Она вас узнала.

\- Совпадение. 

\- Тогда счастливое для вас, - Рейес сильно в этом сомневался, ему слишком рано было становиться папой. - Ирокар, идем со мной. 

Маленькая кроган отпустила его, и Рейес с облегчением выдохнул, схватившись за бок. 

\- Вы же из делегации Кадары. Загляните ко мне, как появится время. Думаю, у нас есть, что обсудить. 

С этими словами она удалилась к шаттлу, ведущему в жилой комплекс на Нексусе, а Рейес наощупь проверил, целы ли у него кости. 

\- Выглядело почти мило, - заметил Райдер, который, как оказалось, все это время стоял в проеме, сложив руки на груди. 

\- И давно ты наслаждаешься представлением?

\- Достаточно. Должен ли я переживать за алименты?

\- Это - не мое, - покачал головой Рейес. - Даже близко не похожа.

\- Как знать, в ее рычании порой угадываются знакомые интонации. А еще Кеш сказала, что она пытается петь Брюса Спрингстина. Точнее, подвывать. С чего бы это?

Рейес наградил Скотта убийственным взглядом, и тот рассмеялся.

\- Мир? - предложил он, поднимая руки и спускаясь ближе. 

Вокруг них никого не было, все были в Атриуме, занятые обсуждением новостей и последних сплетен. 

\- Она успела и меня уже зажать, рад, что я не единственная жертва импринтинга.

Рейес многозначительным взглядом прошелся по фигуре Райдера до бедер, и тот неловко кашлянул. 

\- Итак, мы это сделали. 

\- Ты.

\- Ладно, я, а еще моя команда и множество других людей, однако меня они волнуют в последнюю очередь. Вопрос в главном - полагается ли мне награда?

Рейес многообещающе улыбнулся.

\- Могу что-нибудь придумать.

\- **Первопроходец, я предупредил мостик и команду о твоем отсутствии на вечеринке по случаю победы на Меридиане,** \- вмешался СЭМ деловым тоном, уже просчитывая все наперед. - **До завтрашнего обеда твой график полностью свободен.**

\- СЭМ, ты самый прекрасный ИИ из всех, что я встречал, - признался Рейес, пропуская Скотта вперед. 

\- **Вы тоже весьма интересный представитель своего вида, мистер Видал.**

\- Ты научил его флиртовать? 

Скотт пожал плечами.

\- Уж лучше чем анекдоты.


End file.
